Alive
by shameless.0.self.0.inserter
Summary: She, Anne Sophie DeWolfe, was an everyday average person. - "We realize you went through this stuff but you need to let it go, Anne. For your own health."
1. Chapter 1

**Alive **

**By: S.S.I**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. If I did, Bruce Banner would be mine. **

**AN: I was thinking I could do more with this story, should I? **

* * *

Stark Tower. A marvel of modern construction and technology. She thought this as she looked at it from a distance. She, Anne Sophie DeWolfe, was an everyday average person. On top of that, she was a foreigner to the city of New York.

Born and raised in Canada, she had no idea what she was doing or where she was going in the Big Apple. Regardless, she came here to make it big. To make a name for herself as an interior designer. Right now however, she was making it big, or not so big, as an unemployed person. Again, she thought this as she sat in a cafe with a great view of Stark tower, circling adds in the paper for work.

She sighed as she looked away from the paper. She looked into her coffee, then took the stir stick and slowly spun it around in the drink. She watched a little whirl pool start before she let go of the stick. The stick spun around with the force of the spinning liquid. That was her, living her life, she let the world do with her as it pleased.

New York was the first decision she made for herself. Well, the second, considering she picked her career choice. Nevertheless, New York was the first decision she made to become her own person. To live free of her parents and family and her crappy friends. Now that she was a way from all that drama and chaos, she was lonely and without a purpose.

Within that loneliness, she had a longing. Maybe it was there before but she would have never known. Now that she could think and do things for herself, she felt it. It was a feeling like she was meant for more, something greater than sitting at a cafe pouring over a newspaper and looking for jobs. Again, she sighed and took a sip of her coffee as her eyes moved to the tower once again.

Then she noticed something...

There was a blue column of light shooting out of the top of Stark tower. Her eyes followed the column upwards to see something she never thought she would see. Stars and space in the day time. It was like the column of light was opening up a hole into space. Her mouth went dry and suddenly there was a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Dozens of lights in the small, from her position, hole flickered to life before...-She looked around noting other people had also seen the display before them.- Before dozens of aliens, big and small, were pouring out of the hole created by the blue light. She stood from her seat, looking left and right, not sure of what she should do. What could she do?

Should she flee? Were they friendly? Her answer was soon given to her when they started to attack the tallest of the high rises. It seemed like time stood still for a moment before a wave of panic attacked the people of New York. Cars were speeding, people screaming and running, all she could do was stand and watch for a moment.

Reality gave her a jump start and she was on the move. Looking around, she noticed an older couple looking about in a panic. No one stopped to help them, running away or into the cafe. Noticing the aliens flying around on there hover crafts, coming closer and closer, she knew if she didn't help them, they would die. She grabbed her bag, stuffing the newspaper and her notebook into it before moving around the table.

Securing her bag, she surveyed the two elderly people. They looked to be a married couple and one of them had a cane. She knew that if she ran away and saved herself, she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. She thought this as she immediately went over to them. Both of them paused, looking at her with panicked gazes.

Maybe they thought she was going to rob them. Maybe they thought they were going to die. She didn't know. She didn't care. Not in that moment.

"Do you need to use that" She paused, pointing to the cane, "To walk?" The man looked at her, confusion on his face before shaking his head. "No," He said before looking to his wife, "Only some times."

"Yes, he's suppose to." His wife scowled, "But he never listens to the doctor!" Anne would have been amused, and awkward, in any other normal situation but this, however, was not a normal situation.

"You can fight later." Anne barked out loudly, interrupting the beginnings of a fight. "Ma'am, can you help me?" She said to the woman as she quickly moved to the older man's side.

Before either of them could ask what she was doing, Anne wrapped an arm around the older man's middle. The woman nodded once she realized what Anne was doing and grabbed her husband's cane. After this, the three of them moved as quickly as they could into the lobby of the cafe.

Anne glared at the people that she recognized from the cafe's outside patio. A waitress, who had been inside once the disturbance started, came over to her. The blonde looked to her and than to the elderly couple. A look of relief washed over her face. Anne noted that and then assumed the couple were regulars.

"Mister and Misses Bennett, ya'll alright?" The blonde said, a concerned southern drawl escaping her lips. The couple nodded and Anne released the gentlemen once his wife gave him back his cane. "Thanks to this young lady, we are." The wife said, a soft smile of relief on her face as she held a hand over her heart. Her husband merely nodded in a agreement. Anne glanced over to them.

Both a little pale from fright but nevertheless okay. "Yer' a life saver, ya know that?" The waitress said to Anne and Anne shrugged. "I'm not, I'm just not going to leave someone in need behind. They deserve to live too, you know?" Anne said, like it was the most logical statement in the her, it was. She could never leave someone behind.

The three, the waitress and couple, looked at her strangely before the waitress escorted the two elderly people to a booth away from the windows. Anne turned away and surveyed the cafe. Everyone seemed to have the same idea, moving away from the windows as to not be seen. She was the only one to move forward and towards the front windows. Sliding into a booth, Anne moved close enough to look outside.

She watched the aliens descending down the sides of the building and flying around on there vehicles. The police had arrived, sirens blaring and guns firing. She watched the aliens pick off the police with their lazer guns. Some of them even jumping off the building from their chariot like vehicles to jump on the police, tearing them limb from limb. " What the hell is going on?!" Came from behind her, making Anne jump out of her skin.

"Jesus!" Anne hissed as she turned around to see the blonde waitress. "Don't take The Lord's name in vein!" The waitress scolded in a whisper and Anne rolled her eyes. "Don't sneak up on me." Anne replied also whispering. The blonde was silent for a moment before looking out the window and then to Anne. "What are we going to do?" The blonde said, "We all can't stay in here, they'll find us."

Anne blinked then pointed to herself, "And you think I know what to do?" The blonde seemed at a loss for a moment before her eyes caught sight of something outside. Anne turned around to see what the waitress was looking at. Then she seen it too. It was a man in an American themed jumpsuit.

The man looked ridiculous. She watched as the man pointed and gestured. The two policemen he was talking to looked dumbfounded and doubtful. Suddenly, there was an explosion and the man in the American themed jumpsuit turned in one fluid movement. He blocked an energy blast with his shield.

The two police officers, herself, the waitress and whoever else was watching saw this man fight off the aliens with ease. Dumbstruck, Anne watched as one of the officers jumped to life. The officer made the same gestures as the guy in the spandex did moments ago. Whatever just happened, whatever was going on, Anne knew one thing. She thought this as she turned around to see the starstruck waitress.

Anne was about to say something but paused as she looked over the waitress. Then the waitress's eyes focused on her. She looked hopeful. Maybe she, herself, looked the same. That sparked something in herself.

"Move." Anne said and the waitress did so. Both of them slid out of the booth and out of sight of the outside world. All the occupants of the cafe looked scared and worried. The elderly couple, The Bennett's, were holding onto each other for dear life. "Get everyone to get in cover, including yourself" Anne said as she gestured around them, "Once that's done, don't move until someone comes and gets you."

"What? Where are you going?!" The waitress exclaimed. Anne placed her hands on the waitress's shoulders. "I'm going out there to flag down some cops, they'll be able to help everyone in here." The waitress sucked in a breath before she slowly nodded seeing the logic in that. "Okay, okay." The waitress said as she held a hand over her heart, trying to calm herself.

Anne looked to the blonde. The waitress didn't look much older than herself. She looked shaken and scared and not ready to die. Anne clenched her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "I'm Anne." Anne said suddenly.

The blonde looked up, surprised and confused. " I'm Anne," Anne said, a bit more softly, " You are?" The blonde paused, looking down at her uniform shirt, only to realize her name-tag was missing. " I'm Mary." Anne almost smirked but reframed. This girl was mighty Southern and Christian.

"Okay, Mary, I'm going to go out there." Anne said, slowly, "Then, I'm going to come back with help." Mary nodded slowly, her hands falling to her side. "Okay." Mary said as she looked around. She noticed all the people she knew, old and new, then she looked to Anne. "Okay." She nodded, more firmly and with determination.

"That's my girl." Anne smiled and pat Mary on the shoulder.

Anne did as she said she would. Soon after that guy in the spandex disappeared, the fighting seemed to have died down in the area she was in. She could only assume he had been the cause of that. Mary, the Bennett's and everyone else in the cafe were evacuated but she refused to leave. She insisted on helping the police with search and rescue.

They didn't exactly decline because of there lack of living officers and willing volunteers. From that point, she continued to help the police direct and rescue people. It wasn't too difficult and she thought it had to do with the people in the strange outfits she seen around. One with a red cape and a hammer. One in a red and gold suit, flying around.

The one she seen before in the American themed outfit. A woman and man one with a bow and one with red hair. She didn't know about the last, a green blur, bouncing between buildings killing the aliens. She wasn't sure if all of these strange people were working together but she had a feeling they were. Nevertheless, she didn't know who they were and she didn't care.

All she knew was that this was the first time she felt alive.

She thought this as she moved slowly, two officers at her flank and a small group of people. They had been looking for safe passage to an evac point. They ran into a spot of trouble and had to go through an alley. They came out to see a little girl crying in the wreckage of a car. She looked unharmed but the shrill cry from above made her guts turn.

"Jenkins, cover me." The first police officer said but before he could rush into the street Anne grabbed his wrist.

"I'm coming with you." She said with determination in the voice, the police officer scoffed.

"No, you're not. You're gonna-"

"I'm coming with you and you're gonna cover me." She finished.

Jenkins looked between the two of them before sighing.

"Williams, I'll cover the both of you from the alleyway. The girl-"

"Anne."

"- Anne, will grab the girl. You can't carry the girl and cover yourself. It's better that way."

Anne smirked as she watched the understanding begrudging cross Williams face.

"Okay."

Jenkins told the group of people to take cover behind the garbage cans and bins. Jenkins pressed himself against the wall as he watched Williams and Anne run out into the street. It was barren and chaotic, up turn cars and debris everywhere. They zig-zagged between cover, cautious as they approached the girl. When they got to the girl, Williams kept a sharp eye as he looked around while Anne pried the girl out of the car.

She cooed the girl, shushing her and nodding to Williams as she stood, the girl in her arms. "Alright, let's go-" Anne started but was interrupted as they heard a roar from above. Williams pointed his gun upwards as they both looked up to see the green blur. It was a massive hulking figure with rippling muscles and a terrifying cry as it attacked the aliens. It clung to a building, smashing an alien into the side of the building but was attacked from behind.

"Shit." Anne cursed as Williams grabbed her arm, pulling her arm as he began to run back to their group. She watched as the green mass cried out and let go of the building. Her eyes widened as she realized he was going to fall on them. She didn't drag her feet as she moved out of the way. She heard the bang from behind her as they made it back safely into the alleyway.

"Holy shit." Jenkins said as he lowered his gun. Williams nodded as they both looked at the massive green figure laying in the street. "What the fuck is that?" Anne said while she looked at the figure as she held the girl in her arms. "That's that... thing... from two years ago, right?!" A person said from their group. Anne looked to the person and then to Jenkins and Williams who were nodding.

"What? What are you talking about." She demanded.

"The fucking thing that destroyed parts of Harlem." Williams spat as he turned to look at it.

"What?"

"The papers nicknamed it 'The Hulk'" Jenkins said, "It hadn't been spotted since that day but apparently-"

"Apparently things change." Anne finished as she looked over at it too.

Williams snorted.

Anne turned and narrowed her eyes.

"We need to get to the evac point..." Jenkins said as he eyed the green mass.

Anne's eyebrows shot up into her hair line.

"What?!"

"Yeah, that thing, can take care of itself." Williams agreed and the others mumbled their agreement as well.

"I can't." She said as she looked to the figure.

Even with it's green skin and massive bulk, it was still human or relatively close to. It was just much larger than the average man. She frowned as she remembered the way the Bennett's looked like when they were afraid and thought they were alone. Another cry broke her from thought. She looked up to the approaching horde of aliens.

"What?! Why can't you?!" Williams exclaimed before Anne shoved the little girl into his arms. Jenkins looked at a loss too while the rest were terrified. For the first time in her life, she wasn't afraid. She was alive and this moment to her was the realist life has ever felt. "You need to go, now! That thing there is the only thing covering your asses while you escape. We need it now. It needs to wake up. Now!" She explained before she turned and ran into the street again.

"Lady!" Williams exclaimed. "Anne! We can make it without that thing! what are you doing?" Jenkins continued. "Doing the right thing! Now. Go!" She shouted over her shoulder before looking forward. She didn't see them leave but she heard the echo of their resounding foot steps. All she had to focus on was waking up sleeping beauty, she thought as she slowed.

Time seemed to slow as she did. She slowed from a jog to a trot and stopped to stand in front of him. He was a massive super humanoid type thing. The shear mass of him probably weighing as much as a car. His muscles were taut and rippling with each breath he took.

In thinking that, she knew he was alive. She crouched in front of him as she looked at his face or what she could see of it. Half of it was buried in the ground but not his thick, dark, curly hair, heavy brow, closed eyes and small nose. She held her breath as she reached out a hand and touched his massive shoulder. He immediately stirred, his eyes opening and looking up to her.

He was quick to push himself up and away from her touch. She almost frowned at that. He was still prone on the ground as he studied her with intense green eyes. His full lips were pressed into a taut line as he narrowed his eyes. If he wasn't so intense, overbearing and masculine, she would probably think it was funny the way he was looking at her.

She rested herself on her knees and he jerked back slightly with her movement. She paused, almost forgetting to breathe through this whole experience, before she extended her hand forward. She didn't know what she was doing in that moment. She didn't know what her body was doing as her hand cupped his jaw. Her brain was screaming at her as her thumb brushed over the stubble on his cheek.

Williams, Jenkins and the rest were saying this man was a monster. Yet, she was willingly moving herself closer. He studied her as she studied him. She could see the curiosity and anger in his eyes. She felt the intense heat his body produced.

Then another shrill cry, and this time it was close, was all it took for them to be brought back into reality. She looked up, panic entering her body when she noticed the horde seemed to have circled round and targeted them. They swarmed about in the sky on their hover crafts like birds and she wondered what the hell they were doing. A louder, much scarier, roar boomed and a large serpentine alien rounded a building and came barreling towards them. "Oh ." She cursed as she looked to the massive green guy in front of her.

He looked to her with a quirked brow as she pulled away and stood. Her arms wrapped around his massive bicep as she tried to pull him. " Come on, big guy, it's time to go!" She shouted as she pulled on him. Her eyes widened in fear as she turned to see the giant monster approach before they looked to the man again. He looked to her then the monster before standing.

The movement threw Anne off balance for a moment. In that moment, the massive green man picked her up and jumped away in one fluid motion. She yelped as she clung to him. " Oh god! Please don't drop me, please don't drop me!" She chanted as her heart was pounding in her chest as she clamped her eyes shut. She buried her face into the skin of his throat as she focused on the warmth of his body and muscles tensing and relaxing under her touch.

She heard the crash of their landing, felt the forces of their momentum. He just held her as he stood up and she was like a doll in his massive arms. " You... okay?" He actually asked, " You not hurt?" She shook her head no and he slowly let her down. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You saved my life." She said, breathless and dumbfounded. He nodded his head and as he did this he pulled his arms away. Yet, she held onto one of his hands firmly. He looked at her, his expression curious. "You saved my life." She said again, her voice more firm.

He almost looked annoyed as his lips drew into a taut line. Her body moved on it's own again and luckily for her, everything seemed to work out perfectly. He had been still bent over from letting her go and with enough leverage from his arm, she pushed herself up. Closing her eyes, she kissed the firm line of his mouth. She waited for a second or two before coming back to reality and pulling away.

"Thank you." She said, blushing, realizing now what she did and where she was.

He paused a moment before smiling like a fool, then jumped away. He brought her to the evac zone. She kissed him in front of everyone trying to find a safe haven for the time being. She cupped her cheek and even with the mumbling of people and flashing of phones and cameras she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

This was the first time she felt truly alive.

* * *

**AN: Should I continue?**

** Leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Read.**

**Review. **

**Love,**

**S.S.I **

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alive**

**By: S.S.I**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. If I did, Bruce Banner would be mine... **

**AN: Keep me informed of your opinions, I like to hear them. c: Thank you all who reviewed the first chapter. It means a lot and helps me write a lot faster. Should I make this an M?**

* * *

When the aliens came and left, you would think people would be focused on that news. You would be wrong. Yeah, on serious notes of post attack news, people did report about the damage and survivors stories. On less serious notes, however, she was front page news. The first and last time she met ' The Hulk', she had kissed him.

She knew people had captured that lovely image on their phones and maybe on their cameras. She didn't realize how carried away people would get with the issue. Reporters sat on her doorstep for the longest time afterwards. She got dozens, if not more, emails asking for details or interviews or hate mail and even fan mail. Even her facebook had blown up over the issue and she didn't want to even think about the phone calls she was getting.

This was the first couple of weeks after the attack. All the major news networks and gossip web sites didn't let it die however. People made a joke out of her creating meme's and horrible jokes. People would point her out on the streets of New York. Radio station's would dedicate song's to her such as 'Beauty and the beast', 'Would you love a monsterman', 'love to a monster', 'Monster love' and 'love songs for lonely monsters'.

After a month and a half of her humiliation, she left New York. She went back home to escape the big city, only to find it was worse there. She shouldn't have been surprised. She did come from a small town in Ontario. Her family and friends seemed to take joy in her misery and would remind her on the news over and over.

She knew she couldn't escape it. Not even if she changed her number. Deleted her email. Deleted her facebook. She knew this but she didn't think she could suffer much more of it.

After the fourth month of it, the news seemed to let it go. Other, more important, things were happening and they left her alone. In the time, during the early month's of winter, is when she started to receive genuine calls for work. If that was the only good thing to come from her fame, she was happy for it. She was able to keep steady work and create her own small business.

By the time Christmas rolled around, she kept hearing about Tony Stark. Being alive, being dead, rumors about the Superhero group: the Avengers. She tended not to read or listen to those reports because of her own situation involving that before but she always kept tabs on the Avengers. A part of her seemed to be longing for that moment so many months ago. For the intense heat, the green eyes, the foolish grin.

She thought this as she sat at her desk in her apartment. She looked through her emails, appointment books and the schedules she kept. After she started getting genuine work calls and created her own business, she started using social media to her advantage. She never played off of her earlier fame, or infamy, but did use the attention from before to attract customers. She looked through her schedule for that month, the month of the new year.

She was happy that she was done with all the parties and gift giving. Her focus was now mainly on finishing home redecorating projects and overhauling other small business store fronts. Redecorating for the new year and the new products on display. She hummed with a faint smile on her face as she pulled away from her computer.

It was time to conquer the day.

* * *

In the beginning of the new year Tony Stark thought he had a lot to be grateful for. His life, his love, his company and his friends. Pepper is alive and healthy, no trace of the Extremis in her body, and he no longer had the mini arc reactor in his chest. He threw it into the sea at the ruins of his old home, in that moment, he mused he would always be Iron Man. He made the suit, it didn't make him, and now he knew his focus.

He was going to focus solely on his love, Pepper, and their project to rebuild Stark tower. Instead of it being solely for his company, he was going to build it to be accessible to his fellow Avengers. Luckily for him, most of the repairs had been done while he and Pepper were in California. The final touch's would be made with installing Jarvis into the new building and making the living quarters more homey for his live-in members of the Avengers. Mainly himself, Pepper, who wasn't apart of the avengers, and his friend Doctor Banner.

Tony had made his offer to the man several times to live and work with him. Even before the attack on New York. For a time, Bruce wanted to be on his own and work through his own issues. Tony knew that wasn't going to go as planned because he knew Bruce was going to be under Shield's thumb and under the radar from General Ross. Knowing this, Tony kept tabs on Bruce while the construction of Stark tower came to its completion.

Tony was scrolling through pictures of potential furnishings he would like to have purchased for some of the guest rooms. He was almost done, and quite satisfied with himself, before Pepper decided to ruin his fun. " You know, buying a whole bunch of Hulk memorabilia isn't going to make Doctor Banner want to stay here." Pepper spoke as she wrapped her arms around Tony's upper arms before resting her chin on his shoulder.

"What?! He's going to love this stuff!" Tony said, pointing at the computer screen, "Look! A bobble head doll, who doesn't love that!?"

"Tony."

"And their are posters of him being a mean-green-fighting machine!"

"Tony."

"Pepper."

She pulled away as he turned around on his stool to face her.

Her mouth was pulled into a tight-lipped frown and her hands on her hips.

"He will love this stuff!"

"You'll love this stuff."

Tony pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are a brilliant engineer, honey, " She paused as she kissed his forehead, "But you're not a decorator. Please, hire someone."

"That's a waste of time ESPECIALLY since I have such a great sense of style."

Pepper frowned.

"If you decorate our room in any of that I'm moving back home."

She turned and walked away.

Tony made to say something but she beat him to the punch.

"Alone."

Tony pouted as he watched his girlfriend walk away. He watched the sway of her hips and bit his lip before groaning and turning back to the computer. He was not going to give into temptation. "I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," He murmured to himself, "She can't tell me what to do, I do what I want."

He put in a search for other memorabilia related to the Avengers. He was disappointed, not a lot of people liked him enough to sell his stuff on eBay and after awhile he stopped. He knew Pepper was right and, begrudgingly, he stopped his search for memorabilia and furnishings. He pulled himself away from the computer and sighed. " Jarvis, I need a distraction." Tony asked as he jumped off his stool.

"Would you like to watch television, Sir?"

"Sure."

"What do you wish to watch, Sir?" Jarvis asked as Tony moved around the bar to the refrigerator. "I dunno'" He waved his arm in a dismissive gesture as he poked his head into the fridge. "Random channel surfing it is, Sir." Tony hummed in approval as he heard the random voices flicker behind him. While he pulled the milk out of the fridge something on the tv caught his eye. "Jarvis, stop." Tony spoke and the AI did as he was told.

He seen a photo of the Hulk and a woman...

"Rewind that, could you Jarvis."

"Yes, Sir."

The AI did as he was asked and started it once more just before they came back from commercial.

"Hello, I'm Carol MacGreen, welcome back and to our next segment."

"I'm Jim Bennett and It's been nine month's since the attack on New York."

"We don't know exactly what they were, the aliens, or where they came from."

"But we do know that New York is mostly finished the repairs from the attack."

"Along with the repairs, the people of the Big Apple seem to have recovered as well."

"Speaking of rebuilding, Stark tower seems to have finally recovered as well. They seemed to have completed the rebuild of the 'technological marvel'."

Tony frowned as Jim air quoted 'technological marvel'.

This Jim guy was an idiot.

Tony should call there right now and get him fired.

"If Tony Stark is a superhero, do you think all the superheroes from that day are in league with each other? Do you think we will see Captain America or Thor anytime soon?"

"Or maybe even the Hulk?" Jim snickered.

The photo of the Hulk and the woman popped up in the corner.

Tony couldn't help but stare.

"Jim," Carol laughed, "-""Jarvis, pause it."

Jarvis did as he was told, pausing the show.

"Can you do a search on this person and who she is."

"As you wish, Sir."

It was a minute or two later, which seemed like forever. All he could do was pace like a mad man and smile. Tony completely forgot about the milk on the counter and his search for Hulk bobble heads. In his mind, in that moment, was a plan forming. A plan to get his friend to live in Stark tower.

A happy ever after, if you will.

"Mister Stark, this is Anne Sophie DeWolfe." The tv screen disappeared, replaced by the image of Anne's passport. "She's from Canada. On the day of the attack she assisted in the volunteer effort to evacuate New York." A log of volunteers popped up next to Anne's passport.

"The photo was taken after the Hulk, Doctor Banner, saved her." Several different photo's popped up, different angles and different scenes. Some with filters and flash's and different frames and some with words and borders.

"Why was she in New York?" Tony murmured.

"Sir?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Sir, if that question was addressed to me, I can only come to one conclusion."

"And that is?"

"She was looking for work."

"What does she do?"

"She's an Interior Designer."

The smile on Tony's face was almost sinful as he bounced over to his computer.

"Can you run a search on any design or decorating service's she might provide?"

Pepper stood in front of the glass door of the shower. The water was running and the glass door opened just a crack so she could stick her hand in. Without warning, or even a knock, Tony bounced into the room. Pepper quirked a brow and he clapped his hands together with a self-satisfied look on his face. "Pack your bags! We're going to Canada!"

Pepper turned to face him as she untied her silk robe and let it slip from her shoulders.

"Before or after the shower?" She asked with a smirk.

* * *

The door bell to her apartment rang, followed by a knock, and she knew who it was. She scrambled over to the door and promptly opened it. Her older sister, Sondra, and her boyfriend, Denis, stood just outside the door. Anne smiled and opened the door, stepping out of the threshold for them to come in. "Thank god you came. I honestly didn't know what to do." Anne said as she walked back over to the mirror near the door.

"Hey to you too." Sondra said as she entered the apartment looking around at the spacious living area. "Sorry, I have a consultation to go to." Anne said as she tried to put her simple pearl earring in. Sondra came up behind Anne and then looked to Denis. "I think I'll help her get ready, why don't you take a look at her computer." Denis looked to Anne and Anne smiled gratefully. "It's sitting on the kitchen table." The man nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Her sister stood behind her and played with her flat hair. " Where are you going?" She asked as she looked to Anne in the mirror. Anne didn't reply for a moment as she finished putting in the earring. Then she looked to her sister. Anne was short in comparison to Sondra.

Even with her heels on, she just came up to her sister's normal height. " Redecorating one of the more richer houses in the south side." Anne said. Sondra nodded thoughtfully as she removed her fingers from Anne's hair. " I'm thinking curls, are you?" Sondra said with a smile. Anne nodded also smiling.

" You read my mind."

Moment's later, Anne and Sondra stood in Anne's room. Apparently Anne's appearance was not to her sister's liking so Sondra went through her closet. Getting down to her underwear, Anne stood in front of her mirror as her sister picked out her new outfit. She frowned as she examined her appearance. She was short, pear shaped and a little over weight for her height.

She had big breasts and bum with a bit of a gut. She turned to the side as she flattened her hands on her stomach. She frowned. "Go to the gym if you don't like yourself." Sondra said as she came up behind her, depositing her clothing picks on the bed behind Anne.

Anne sighed as she pulled her hands away. " I'm okay with myself, if I wasn't I would be dead or in a gym." She said as she turned around. Sondra frowned at Anne's morbid statement, Anne shrugged then gestured to the clothes. " Seriously, half my closet, much?" It was Sondra's turn to shrug. Then she pulled Anne's shaper out the pile of clothing.

"You're okay with yourself, eh?"

Anne frowned.

"What? It's my shaper."

"They're spanks."

"No, it's a shaper."

Anne took the shaper from Sondra.

"Spanks are for your butt, and legs, this is for my stomach."

She stretched the material.

"It holds everything together."

"What if you have to pee?"

"It's like a long car ride, you pee before you get in, duh."

Sondra burst into laughter.

"What?!" She asked, mid-laugh.

They both laughed as Anne put the skin colored undie-tectable high-waisted panty shaper on before Sondra shook her head. The first thing Sondra handed her was a pair of black cozy cable knit tights. Then a fit and flare sleeveless green and gold dress featuring a southwestern print, mock turtleneck and keyhole front. Sondra let her wear the simple champagne gold pearl earrings and the matching necklace. Anne was just going to wear flats but Sondra insisted on her wearing black pumps.

By the time Sondra finished dressing her and started curling her hair, Denis seemed to be frustrated with her computer. He knocked on her closed bedroom door and Sondra shouted for him to come in. He seen the clothing on the bed and then Sondra and Anne. Anne was sitting on a chair in front of the mirror while Sondra curled Anne's hair. " It's like a bomb went off in here." He said casually as he leaned on the door frame.

Sondra shrugged and Anne would have done the same if not for the curling iron. "You two act like you're teenagers still." He chuckled. "Youth forever." Anne said, fist pumping. "Word up." Sondra finished. Denis shook his head.

"Is my computer gonna be okay?" Anne asked Denis, looking into the mirror to see him. He sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "I think I would have been happy seeing that you downloaded porn and got a virus." Anne scoffed but Denis continued, "But I don't know what's wrong with it." Anne and Sondra looked shocked, Denis was pretty good with computers. "Well, what's wrong with it?" Anne asked.

He shrugged. "It's your schedule." Anne gasped and Sondra scoffed this time. "Your stuff is fine, you always back up your schedule with that day planner you carry around." Sondra said as she finished curling Anne's hair. "Still." Anne sniffed and Sondra rolled her eyes. Again, Denis chuckled. "So, Am I going to have to re-download the program or something?" Anne asked before Sondra got carried away with the hairspray.

"No."

"No?"

"The program still works."

"Then what the hell is wrong with it."

"I think your just gonna have to see for yourself..."

When Sondra was done spraying Anne's hair they both looked at him with quirked brows. The three of them went into the dining area and Denis directed the laptop towards Anne and Sondra. " What the hell..." Anne said as she scrolled through her schedule. All the spots previously marked as appointments around the city had been changed. " Denis, if your pulling a prank..." Anne began and he rose his hands up in defense. " Whoa, calm down there. This wasn't me." He said and she groaned.

All the dates in her appointment book had been changed, including the one for that morning. They all read Tony Stark, Stark tower, New York. Even the notes she placed on the schedule. They listed his name, his number, his location. "I don't have time for this." She said as she moved away from the computer.

"What's going on?" Sondra asked as she watched Anne grab her black city-chic wool trench coat, gray knit scarf and beret out of the closet nearest the door to her apartment. "I don't know!" Anne said as she carefully put the hat and scarf on. Sondra marched across the room and grabbed Anne's arm, forcing her to look at Sondra. Anne pulled her arm away as she looked at her sister. "You must have some idea!" Sondra said and Anne barked back, "I don't!"

" You don't think things like this didn't happen before?!" Anne shouted, " I've been stalked and harassed since last April, Sondra!" Then she gestured towards the computer. " Tony Stark is Iron Man, fought by the Hulks side? Remember? Someone probably hacked my computer and this is probably another cruel joke!" Sondra and Denis were silent as Anne breathed through her rage. Anne wasn't going to cry... Not right now.

A ringing broke the silence of her apartment and Anne took a deep breath. Walking over to the couch, she unplugged her cell phone from it's charger on the side table. After that, she quickly answered her phone. "Hello, this is Anne DeWolfe speaking." She was silent for a moment before her mouth dropped open.

Sondra quirked a brow and Denis spoke.

"Who is it?"

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. Review and tell me how I'm doing.**

**Should this have a mature rating a.k.a do you want smut?**

**Read. Review.**

**Love, **

**S.S.I**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alive**

**By: S.S.I**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers but if I did there would have been a lot more shirtless Bruce ;) **

**AN: Making this an M. There will be smut! **

* * *

After Tony finally made his move, which was perfect, he watched and waited. He seen how she tried to fix her schedule. He watched and grinned. This woman didn't know what was coming. Whether or not she wanted it, it was going to happen.

Having her contact information, Tony finally called her once Pepper wasn't around to hear. He heard the ringing and waited, rather impatiently, before he finally heard someone pick up. "Hello, this is Anne DeWolfe speaking." She said, her voice calm and cool. He grinned like a madman as he spoke, "Hello, Miss DeWolfe, this is Tony Stark of Stark industries?" There was silence on the other end and he frowned.

He heard someone speak in the background on her end but couldn't make out what was said.

"Tony Stark? The Tony Stark."

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know, famous people don't usually call me on a regular basis."

"Well this is a lucky experience for you, isn't it?"

She scoffed.

"Anyway, I hope you got my message."

"Your message?"

"That you should come and work for me at Stark Tower. We need a decorator, you see and-"

"My schedule!-That was you?! How-"

"Not important, what is important is that you accept my offer."

"What?!"

"What is so hard to believe that I wouldn't want you to work for me?"

"Hard to believe? This whole situation is hard to believe."

"Pray tell, what is it so hard to believe about this."

"Why Tony Stark would want me working for him without seeing any of my work in person. Why he would hack my computer. Must I go on?"

"You wouldn't have known I wanted your services any other way."

"Did you hack into the rest of my computer, steal my personal information too?"

"What?"

It was silent for a moment before she returned.

"For all I know, you are impersonator calling me and this is being broad-casted via the radio somewhere."

Again, he was confused.

"What?"

"I've dealt with enough of this kind of thing in the last couple of months to know. I'm not having any more of it. Good bye 'Mister Stark.'"

With that, she hung up.

Tony looked at his phone, gobsmacked. " Problem, Sir?" Jarvis asked and Tony just stood in the middle of his living area. It was the first time something didn't go his way. Well, not the first, but not so terribly wrong. He ran a hand through his hair.

"That was not how it was suppose to go."

* * *

Anne threw her phone on the couch violently. She wanted to kick and scream and pull her hair. It hadn't been the first time someone hacked her computer. It hadn't been the first time someone prank called her. She was so sick and tired of this shit.

" Anne, are you okay?" Sondra said, tentatively, even going so far as to touch Anne's arm in a comforting manner. She jerked away from her sister's touch. " No!" She barked as she paced the living room. Denis and Sondra shared a look. " Anne, come on, it can't be that bad." Denis said, in a soft tone of voice, trying to get her to calm down.

She barked a laugh and Sondra frowned. Denis placed a hand on Sondra's shoulder but Sondra seemed to ignore the comforting gesture just as Anne did to her. "I'm getting really sick of this shit, Anne." Sondra shouted, "You always act like this when this shit happens and we can't take it anymore!" Anne turned on her sister, a wrathful on her face.

"I'm getting sick of you, mum, Rose and whoever else treating me like it didn't fucking happen!" Anne said, "Like it's a big fucking joke like the rest of the world thinks it is!" She gestured towards the window. "I could have died if the Hulk didn't save me!" She pointed towards herself, "He saved me and that seems like it means nothing to anyone! Sondra, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Anne panted after shouting at her. Sondra looked shocked, speechless ,at her sister lashing out at her. "You and mum and Rose don't know what I have been through this last couple of months. I'm fine with that. Just don't pretend like it's not a big deal because it is." Anne finished and they stared at each other. Finally Sondra gestured to the phone.

"Why would Tony Stark try playing a prank on you."

"Who says it was Tony Stark?"

"You did when you said during the conversation."

"And?"

"So that means-"

"It could have been anyone!"

"Are you really pretending like it wasn't him!?"

"It could have been anyone that is good at impersonating voices."

"Why would someone do that?"

"I don't fucking know. Why would reporters sit on my doorstep to take a picture of the woman that kissed the hulk? Make fun of her on the internet and tv and on the radio?"

Sondra was silent.

Denis sighed, anger on his face as he touched Sondra's shoulder.

He collected his girlfriend in his arms and ushered her towards the door.

"We can see your upset Anne, we'll leave."

Anne nodded dumbly as she watched them go.

While they collected their coats, Denis paused and looked at her.

He looked at her, his gaze piercing.

Then quietly, he spoke.

"We realize you went through this stuff but you need to let it go, Anne. For your own health."

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror. The lights around the small mirror illuminating her facial features perfectly. She went about her routine when it came to her face. Primer, concealer, finishing powder, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, a little blush and her lipstick. The crimson on her lips was a noticeable contrast compared to the neutral tones she used on the rest of her face.

The shade of red reminded her of Iron Man and then of Tony Stark who is said man. She remembered the call she had gotten a few days ago. She felt her stomach twist in anxiety and worry. Even though she told the man that he was a liar and it wasn't him, then promptly hung up, she worried she made a mistake. What if it was Tony Stark?

Did she just strike the match that just burned her blooming career to the ground? Tony Stark would have been a wonderful person to have on her resume and boost her fame as an interior designer. On the other hand, it could have been an impersonator and with her previous bad luck, she didn't want to chance it. Still, she felt like something was off. She thought this as she closed her lipstick.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The light surrounding the mirror making her eyes look alight. She was entranced with herself for a moment before her phone went off, signalling a text. She quickly looked away and to her phone. Touching the screen, she unlocked her phone and scrolled through her texts.

She frowned as she narrowed her eyes at her phone. A cancellation of one of her jobs but before she could call or even text back, there was another and then another and another. Her mouth opened, confused and shocked. Then the anger burned hot through her veins. What the hell was going on?

She stood up from her vanity and paced angrily around her room. Not knowing what she was doing, her hand moved before her mind could stop it. Her fingers scrolled through her phone, found the number that called her a few days earlier and called it. Suddenly she froze when she heard the ringing. What the hell was she doing? It rang and rang and she was half hopeful that he, the so-called Tony Stark, wouldn't answer.

That, unfortunately for her, didn't happen.

"Tony Stark, your lord and savior speaking, hello Miss DeWolfe."

That made her grind her teeth in annoyance.

She couldn't believe he was so calm and cool.

"If this is the way you hire people, I can't imagine what you've done to other people you've hired."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Anne-May I call you Anne?-I just feel you'll be a good fit at Stark Tower."

"So you sabotage my career elsewhere?!"

"I'm not sabotaging it, I'm improving it!"

"You think I can't do that on my own?!"

"Obviously-Hey!" Tony was cut off, a woman's voice replacing his, "-Hello, Miss DeWolfe, Hi, this is Pepper Potts. I don't know what Tony did but he is sorry."

"No, I don't think he is."

"But I am."

Anne sighed as she sat on her bed, rubbing her face with her free hand.

"And whatever he has done, I can assure you I'll fix it but Miss DeWolfe we need you here."

"You don't even know me, how do you know if I'll be a good fit there? How do you know if you like my work?"

"I've seen your portfolio Miss DeWolfe, regardless of Mr. Stark's taste, final say on design goes through me."

"I'm sure you can find someone better Miss Potts."

"But we need you."

Another sigh from Anne and she fell back on her bed.

"How do I even know this is real, you people could be impersonators."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Why would anyone harass a woman via social media for six months over a kiss?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

There was a moment of pause on the other end before Pepper was speaking again.

"Well, if you agree to come work for Tony, you would have to start immediately. He will go even so far as sending his personal jet to get you."

Anne sat up at this.

"What?"

"So come on Miss DeWolfe, what do you say?"

Later the next day Anne's sister Sondra came over once again but this time by herself. Anne was helping Sondra get ready for a date with Denis. Both of them were quiet most of the time, only speaking when necessary. The day Tony called her sister and her got into a fight about it. They hadn't really talked about it since.

She thought this as she painted her sister's lips with a lip brush. "Anne," Sondra said annoyed, "Can we stop this." Anne quirked a brow but said nothing. Sondra sighed in frustration and Anne rubbed a thumb between her brows. "It's not that, Sondra." Anne spoke and Sondra frowned.

"Then what is it?" And then Anne told Sondra everything. The both of them ended up sitting on Anne's bed. Sondra in complete shock and Anne worrying her lower lip. Sondra finally sighed then looked to Anne. "Well shit." Sondra said and then, "I fucking told you so!"

Anne burst into laughter.

* * *

Tony watched as Pepper packed her to-go bag. He watched from his position on the bed as she went into and came out of the closet. She picked her wardrobe with a keen eye and then moved with quick and purposeful steps. He knew it had to be Pepper to go get Anne. The conversation he tried to have with her the other two times didn't exactly go his way.

So he was left to his other task. To locate Bruce, in Shield's safe house, and bring him back here. However, he would see Pepper off first. Only because Pepper had no idea what was going on. Said woman looked over at him as she placed the last piece of clothing in her bag.

" I'm surprised you're not putting up more of a fight to go." Pepper said, suspicious. Tony feigned innocence. " I want to go but I know there is no point to fight you." He said as she almost laughed. He frowned, crossing his arms. Then suddenly he smiled and stood from his position on the bed. " Unless that's your invitation for me to come with you."

Pepper laughed as she shook her head. " No, definitely not." At her words, he covered his heart with a hand and wore a wounded expression on his face. " Relax, I'll be back before you know it." She said as she came to stand in front of him. His hands came to her upper arms, caressing the skin their as she leaned up to kiss him.

The kiss became a bit more heated than intended and Pepper pulled away as she heard her phone go off. "Hold that thought." She said softly as she placed an index finger over his lips. She slowly moved herself away from him as he looked at her with a smoldering look. Walking to the end of the bed, she grabbed her phone off the top of her bag. "It's Happy," She sighed before looking at him, "We will continue this later."

Tony came to her side before giving her a light kiss on her lips. "Of that, I have no doubt." He smiled before he pulled her bag off the bed. He placed it on the ground and grabbed the handle. Pulling it out, he gave the handle of her rolling bag to her. "And what will you do with yourself while I'm gone?" She asked, curiously.

"A cold shower." He grunted and she laughed before she left him in the bedroom.

Shortly after Pepper left, Tony did as he said he would. He took a cold shower. Several minutes later, he came out of the shower refreshed and ready to put his plan into action. Coming out of the bathroom, he changed into his casual clothes. A long sleeve shirt with a Black Sabbath short sleeve tee over top and a pair of black jeans.

He walked bare foot out of his room, down the short hallway into the large living area. " Jarvis, can you do something for me?" He asked as he headed towards his kitchen area. " Anything, Sir." Tony smiled as he came to the fridge, opening it, he looked inside. " Do we still have that back door into Shield's database?" Tony asked as he pulled orange juice out of the fridge. " You know we do, Sir." Jarvis answered promptly.

"Gotta keep you on your toes Jarvis." Tony said and before Jarvis spoke in reply Tony spoke again, "Can you go into their system and locate our Happy-Neighborhood-Hulk?" Jarvis replied in the affirmative before becoming silent leaving Tony to his thoughts. Grabbing a glass out of the cabinet, he poured some orange juice into the glass. Swirling the juice around, he watched the pulpy substance create a mini twister. He placed the glass on the counter top before closing the lid on the container of juice.

The container hit the counter with a light thud and the resounding sound of the juice swishing around. Bruce and he traveled together when they watched Thor and Loki leave Earth. Tony was excited to finally have someone on his level for once to be around and have as an actual friend. That didn't last however because Bruce had left shortly after. It wasn't like he had much of a choice, Tony knew.

Shield thought it would be safe for Bruce to lay low for a year or so before being allowed to do as he chose. Shield went through a lot of trouble to make sure interested parties hadn't gone after Bruce. One of them being General Ross, Bruce's old boss. A nasty guy, that one, he thought as he gulped down his juice before placing the glass back on the counter top. He knew a lot of people would be thrilled at the thought of a dozen or more soldiers to command that had the ability to becoming a green mass of destruction.

Tony knew this because his own experiences with people trying to steal his Iron Man technology. The arc reactor, the suit, everything. They wanted to twist it and use it to start war. He wouldn't have cared before if he didn't go through his experience in the middle east. But he had, so now he knew what his technology could be used for and he did not want to be apart of that.

So, he knew what Bruce was going through being the Hulk. Bruce was Tony. Intelligent beyond belief and kind. Hulk was like Tony's suit. Incredibly powerful and could be weaponized.

He understood and yet he was upset that his friend was taken from him. Tony wasn't okay with that but Bruce was. Bruce knew his situation knew, and feared, what he was capable of. That's why when Fury and Hill took him in, he was willing to go with them. Tony clenched his fist's at the thought, he knew what Bruce was capable of but he knew Bruce was better than becoming a rage-fueled monster.

"Mister Stark, I have located Doctor Banner." Tony looked up, coming out of his thoughts. He looked to the monitor where Jarvis was displaying the information on Bruce's location. "Mark XLIII is ready for deployment, when you're ready, Sir." Jarvis stated and a mechanical sound echoed through the room. "Never tell Pepper about this." Tony said as he turned around and walked towards the secret compartment that area.

The suit was beautiful in all its glory and Tony smiled. Shiny Red and Gold, lights glowing brightly. " I won't breathe a word of this, Sir." Jarvis promised as Tony rubbed his hands together excitedly. " Sir, I should let you know not all of the tests had been run on the suit." Tony smiled more so, almost wildly, at this remark.

"Jarvis, when has that stopped me before?"

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think, I love to read your reviews C: And a Mature rating, what do you think?**

**Read, Review.**

**Love, **

**S.S.I**

**FIN **


End file.
